Le Pendu
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "—Esto —aclara, indicando que se refiere a ellos—, si ni te he visto el rostro cuándo nos vamos a besar." Que Cana es demasiado directa y él demasiado cerrado; y por eso, se supone, son almas gemelas. Para Lady Dragneel por su petición en el topic "Escritura Sólida" del foro GJM.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Pareja:** Mystogan/Cana.

 **Extensión:** 2702 palabras ma' o meno' (?)

 **Notas:** Para Lady Dragneel, responde a su petición en el topic Escritura Sólida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos; espero te guste. Espero también no me haya quedado tan OoC, no son personajes que suelo manejar. También que la pareja no se lea atropellada y todas esas cosas. En fin, repito, ojala te guste.

* * *

 **Le Pendu.**

* * *

 _Los arcanos mayores son veintidós cartas._

 _El Ahorcado corresponde a la doceava,_

 _y simboliza el auto-sacrificio._

* * *

 **I. El Mago.**

La primera vez que se vieron fue pura casualidad, y ella era una niña, una que estaba afuera del gremio por casualidad. Lo vio salir, mas no era consciente de quién era así que solo le sonrió.

—¿Deseas que te lea las cartas?

Vale, no era tan niña. Trece, como máximo, y ya actuaba como veinteañera usando ropa reveladora y comenzando a beber.

Mystogan, aunque por entonces aún ni sabía su nombre, volteó hacia ella. Si Cana le hubiera visto las facciones se hubiera percatado de lo confundido que lucía, al menos hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

—Estabas afuera del gremio —dijo, aunque eso a ella no le respondía nada.

—Evidentemente. ¿Te leo las cartas o no?

Él la miró unos momentos más antes de dar la vuelta.

—No gracias —dijo al marcharse.

Cana contempló su figura alejarse, algo extrañada porque ahora que lo notaba había mencionado el gremio y ella nunca lo había visto ahí. No, nunca había visto antes a ese mago.

 **II. La Sacerdotisa.**

La segunda vez, ella sí está en el gremio y ahora es él quien la ve. Por supuesto, al estar en el gremio está dormida, como todos.

Mystogan se detiene, contemplando las cartas desperdigadas sobre la mesa, revueltas a un lado de su figura somnolienta apoyada contra la madera. Siente el impulso de coger las cartas, incluso las que ella aún sostiene entre sus manos, y ordenarlas. Las coloca a un lado de su rostro dormido ante la atenta mirada de Makarov.

—¿Algo que deba saber? —inquiere el maestro. Mystogan voltea solo levemente hacia él—. Es un gesto curioso.

Sin embargo, él no responde, solo continua su camino hacia la entrada del gremio, una vez ahí aclara.

—No quisiera que se le perdieran por mi culpa —y se esfuma, marchándose a una misión como siempre hace.

Cuando Cana despierta, mientras todos hacen los típicos comentarios sobre el siempre misterioso Mystogan, no puede evitar mirar la pila de cartas el tiempo suficiente para que Makarov se le acerque.

—Ya era hora de que hiciera un amigo —le dice, sonriente—, esto casi es un milagro.

Cana solo puede extrañarse.

 **III. La Emperatriz.**

La tercera vez, ella ya no solo sabe quién es él, sabe que lo vio, todo cortesía del maestro.

 _«Un mago todo cubierto. ¡Vaya! Veo que conociste a Mystogan, eso explica lo de las cartas»._

Y ella permanece oculta, afuera del gremio, en su espera. Para su fracaso de nuevo es él quien la ve primero y el hechizo de sueño llega hasta donde se halla. Mystogan tiene el impulso de sonreír bajo la mascara al verla tirada en el suelo y también la necesidad de cargarla de regreso cual príncipe a la doncella.

—De nuevo, ¿algo que deba saber? —inquiere Makarov.

El mago no le contesta, al menos inmediatamente, primero la deja en una de las mesas y luego se digna a mirar a su maestro.

—No me parece prudente dejar a una chica tirada en la calle.

Voltea, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Oh, deberías al menos dejar que te vea, solo quiere agradecerte lo de las cartas, de verdad.

Mystogan, ya en la puerta, voltea hacia él una última vez.

—En un mentiroso terrible, maestro.

A lo lejos alcanza a oír una risa.

 **IV. El Emperador.**

La cuarta vez ella se halla a las afueras de Magnolia, y ya cumplió los catorce.

—Eh, señor importante —llama, levemente molesta—, ¿tan ocupado está que tiene tiempo de dormir a la gente pero no de hablar con ella?

Mystogan ha de mirarla bajo la máscara porque voltea hacia ella, y a Cana le crispa un poco los nervios no poder verle la expresión; eso sí, lo oye suspirar y con eso basta.

—¿Qué? —inquiere—, ¿le molesta mi presencia, señor importante?

—Agradecería que dejara de llamarme así.

—Como desee, señor importante —lo reta—. ¿Se puede saber por qué me acosa pero no tiene el coraje para hablar conmigo?

Y como no puede verlo no puede ver como arquea las cejas ante su pregunta.

—¿Acosar?

—Por supuesto, ordenas mis cartas y me cargas al gremio mientras estoy dormida, eso es acoso.

Hay un momentáneo silencio tras sus palabras.

—La verdad, esconderse para tener un encuentro no accidental con alguien me parece más cercano a un acoso.

—¡Con qué maldita cara! —reclama inmediatamente, como si hacer dormir a todos fuera mejor. Eso sí, no lo dice, más bien se queda quita unos momentos tras sus propias palabras—. Que buen punto —acota—, con qué cara —dice, mirándolo fijamente.

Mystogan da la vuelta, entonces.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Se marcha y Cana no lo detiene porque se queda pensando. _Qué cara_ , es más o menos su pensamiento.

Al hablar no suena como un viejo, así que ha de ser joven, ¿no?

Ahora, la pregunta importante: ¿atractivo o no?

 **V. El Sumo Sacerdote.**

Quinta vez, ella lo espera a las afueras del gremio y él ni se molesta ya en ponerla a dormir. Cana sonríe al verlo llegar.

—Hola —saluda con calma—. ¿Te leo las cartas?

Mystogan, que no es tonto ni por asomo, parece leer dobles intenciones ahí, pero no se molesta en preguntar.

—Estoy algo ocupado.

La maga hace un gesto de fastidio.

—Oh, vamos, Mirajane, Erza y el idiota de Laxus también son magos clase S y no están ocupados las veinticuatro horas del día.

Podría asegurar que la mira fijamente tras la máscara una vez acaba de hablar.

—Una tirada, tres cartas.

Ella sonríe y le tiende el mazo.

—Revuelve, cariño —susurra, como oye hacer a las farsantes en la feria que le causan un cierto deje de risa porque es fácil notar cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad.

Mystogan coge las cartas, no se inmuta ni al hacerlo ni al devolvérselas tras barajar rápidamente.

Cana se arroja al suelo y lo mira unos segundos, antes de sacar la primera carta y dejarla en el suelo.

—El Ahorcado, el auto-sacrificio y el temple ante la adversidad.

La segunda.

—El Sumo Sacerdote, el vínculo entre lo humano y lo divino.

La tercera.

—El Enamorado, una decisión difícil, ¿eh? —sonríe—. Sí, eso parece ser, te enfrentas a una elección difícil, pero por lo visto —contempla las otras dos cartas—, has de estar decidido a tomarla, dispuesto.

Lo mira.

—¿Acerté en algo?

Ojala pudiera verle la expresión.

—Demasiado.

Da la vuelta, se interna en el gremio. Como se ha ido, Cana no siente culpa al coger la tercera carta y agitarla.

—Magia querida, dime si es lindo este maguito —detiene el movimiento, mira la carta.

Casi sonríe cuando El Enamorado hondea una bandera con el «sí» estampado en ella.

No, casi no, en realidad sí sonríe.

 **VI. El Enamorado.**

Para la sexta no se contiene.

—¿Me dejas ver tu cara, cariño?

Él la mira, y si le viera la cara sabría si con o sin inmutarse. Al punto, la mira.

—Preferiría que no.

—¿Por qué no?

Piensa la respuesta, aunque con el rostro todo cubierto ella no puede ser consciente de eso, antes de hablar.

—Circunstancias, es preferible para mí no hacerlo.

Cana chista con esa respuesta, apoyándose con la pared y contemplándolo con algo de descaro.

—Esto no va a funcionar así.

Si Mystogan no tuviera máscara lo vería alzar una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

Los señala a ambos.

—Esto —aclara al hacerlo, indicando que se refiere a ellos—, si ni te he visto el rostro cuándo nos vamos a besar.

Que ahora tiene quince años de mierda y demasiado descaro, eso y es el miembro en todo ese puto gremio que ha sostenido la conversación más larga con él y varias veces, ¿algo merece a cambio, no?

Mystogan tras esas palabras se larga agradeciendo poseer máscara, pero igual se larga porque, a fin de cuentas, hay otras formas de que se note el nerviosismo.

Y por eso agradece la máscara, por el sonrojo.

 **VII. El Carro.**

La séptima pasa luego de que muera Lisanna, y también la octava, y la novena. Cana cuenta el encuentro diecisiete cuando deja que le vea el rostro, y varias cosas han sucedido. Aparte de que tiene diecisiete años, curiosamente, y ya ni se digna a llevar camisas; él se vuelve un poco menos cerrado.

Eso o ella lo ve menos distante desde el encuentro siete, porque le afectó (que bajo la máscara sí hay un humano y les quiere, aunque no diga ni pío), así que ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros pues se percató de ello (consecuencia de los otros seis encuentros) con los ojos aún algo rojos.

—Te invitó a beber algo.

—Declino.

—Venga, Mystogan, las tragedias se viven en familia —se le quebró un poquito la voz al decir eso y de seguro por eso el accedió.

Claro, ella solo quería verle el rostro pero fue la única que bebió, por los dos (o eso dijo, bien pudo beber por treinta).

Y el octavo encuentro, en el cementerio y viéndolo en la lejanía, observando a todos a distancia suficiente para que no lo vean pero sí para protegerlos, fue cuando volvió a sentirlo un poco más cercano.

Para el noveno, solo hace falta verle el rostro para que termine de ser hombre para ella.

El diecisiete ocurre, cuando acepta beber con ella y lo hace. Apartados del mundo por completo, eso sí, y Cana ya ha bebido para entonces por cuarenta.

—¿Te leo las cartas? —inquiere, bebida la noventa y algo botella de la noche—. Nunca mienten, me dijeron que era guapo y lo eres.

Mystogan sonríe escuetamente y ella obtiene finalmente el privilegio de verlo, bebiéndose la _a saber cuál_ botella de la tarde.

—Preferiría que no.

—Eres algo paranoico, ¿sabes? Todavía no capto que problema hay con tu rostro.

Porque no reconoce a ninguno de los del consejo, solo el nombre para dejarles la cuenta a ellos.

—A causa de eso mismo lo estás viendo.

De no tener claro que no lo va a reconocer no le dice que sí.

—Bueno —Cana deja las botellas a un lado y, también, deja de juguetear con sus cartas—, ahora te he visto, ¿ya nos podemos besar?

Esta vez sí lo ve sonrojarse.

 **VIII. La Justicia.**

El número ya da igual así como la cantidad de botellas que lleva bebidas, esa tarde, decir a lo largo de su vida sería demasiado inestimable. El punto es que esa vez se besan, la vez anterior (¿diecisiete?) él huyó, pero ahora sí lo hacen y al final es él quien la besa, tratar de entenderlo le es algo molesto.

Cana, con sus diecisiete años y más competencias de beber ganadas que cualquier borracho de bar, considera por esa vez no decir lo que piensa porque se va percatando, acabado el beso, de lo poco que lo conoce. Un muy buen momento para reparar en eso, sí señores, ciertamente buena instancia.

—Entonces —juguetea un poco con la botella en sus manos antes de hablar—, ¿de verdad te llamas Mystogan o es un apodo?

—De verdad.

—¿De verdad o no quieres que te pregunte el nombre?

Silencio.

—Jellal.

Lo oye, y lo medita.

—Me suena de algo —comenta, contemplando el fondo de la botella ya vacía con calma—, pero no sé de qué.

Mystogan, ahora Jellal en su cabeza, ríe levemente.

—Eso me gusta.

—¿Qué?

La mira y por tres segundo y, a saber, doce centésimas y más exactitud cursi, no le importa tanto recién venirse a enterarse de su nombre.

Mystogan o Jellal o cómo sea se alza de hombros.

—Que nunca le des demasiada importancia a las cosas.

Cana ríe.

—Eso, por eso somos almas gemelas —comenta—, tú siempre lo haces y yo nunca lo hago.

Y por un año y exactitud ya no tan cursi cree tener la razón.

 **IX. El Ermitaño.**

Así lo definiría ella, es ermitaño y se niega a salir al exterior, por alguna razón. Curiosamente y pese a dar la impresión de su no-tipo, le quiere, de alguna manera. Al notar que siempre vigila a la distancia, que los aprecia a todos con cariño mudo y que Fairy Tail es la familia que todos son para todos para él. También, que cumpla dieciocho y él la invite a beber, con todo lo que eso implica (una deuda millonaria, más o menos), o que ella se anime a decirle lo de Gildarts y del examen clase S.

—¿Y con el tuyo?

—Mal —es su escueta respuesta.

Cana no pregunta, presupone que no es la única con problemas padre-hijo ahí.

—Entiendo—sonríe levemente al llevarse la botella a la boca.

Mystogan la mira y ya no son tan desconocidos pero él le sigue pareciendo ermitaño.

—Será en parejas.

Enarca una ceja.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El examen —aclara Mystogan, consciente de que eso no debería decirlo por orden directa de Makarov.

—¿Te ofreces a ser la mía, acaso?

—No se podrá —replica inmediatamente él, sonriente—, pero si te toca mi camino creo que te dejaré pasar.

—Oh, me ayudaras a hacer trampa —Cana ríe, bebiendo otra botella para luego seguir hablando—. Señor Mystogan, es usted perverso.

Con solo una mesa en medio le parece un poco ermitaño pero a la vez un tanto adorable.

O así sería de separarlos solo una mesa.

 **X. La Rueda de la Fortuna.**

Pasan muchas cosas, mierda que desde que llegó Lucy tienen un año bastante movido, cuando tienen la última cita. Por supuesto, no es consciente de eso. Como en los libros románticos es en una feria, como siempre ella es demasiado directa y él demasiado cerrado, y Cana se adjudicaría también el adjetivo vulgar porque cree que va con ella.

—¿Sabes que se hace al finalizar las citas, cierto?

Ciertamente no conoce de sutilezas pero no le interesa tanto, a ninguno. A fin de cuentas, es la última cita. Empero, no lo saben.

Cana juraría que era la primera vez.

(Mejor el primero que el último).

 **XI. La Fuerza.**

Al mirar las cartas aquella tarde de lluvia, presiente algo; dolor, quizás. Juvia, con otro peinado y un aura algo oscura que desaparece al notar la de ella, algo triste, se le aproxima.

—¿A Cana-san le sucede algo?

—Solo pensaba —comenta, alzando la carta—, esa cosa, el anima, ha de haber tenido mucha fuerza para arrastrar Magnolia completa.

Juvia mira la carta.

—Juvia no entiende.

—¿Sabías Juvia que la carta de La Fuerza indica que la voluntad vence las adversidades, se antepone a ellas?

—Juvia no sabe de cartas.

Cana ríe y le duele un poco sonar como perro herido.

—¿Te ha pasado que crees que todo va bien y al final todo acaba mal?

Juvia la mira quizás con demasiada comprensión en la mirada.

—¿Cana-san desea hablar de eso?

Contempla la carta en sus manos, la deja a un lado y saca otra.

—El Ahorcado —dice tras mirarla, y le da vueltas con su mano, incómoda.

—¿Cana-san?

—Hoy no, Juvia, quizás otro día —le sonríe—, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Juvia le sonríe una última vez y Cana opta por intentar seguir adelante.

Eso le pide el tarot a fin de cuentas, ¿no? Fuerza.

En la vida siempre se pierde, triste, pero cierto.

Triste, a fin de cuentas.

 **XII. El Ahorcado.**

Hay un silencio casi ensordecedor alrededor de ellos, porque a fin de cuentas el príncipe ha ido y se ha presentado ante ellos, eso nadie lo esperaba, que son Fairy Tail, el hace nada gremio-oscuro-anti-reino.

Pero no es el puesto ni el lugar lo que inquieta a Cana, es la sonrisa. La sonrisa del hombre frente a ella que no es alegre pero tampoco triste, y a pesar de eso es dolorosa como sal en las heridas. Le parece que sufre pero, repite, no es tristeza lo que ve en las facciones de quien se ha sentado frente a ella.

Parece, más bien, resignado (con la vida, el destino, la tirada de cartas ante la que nada puede hacer) cuando le sonríe a ella y solo a ella, contemplando la taza humeante sobre la mesa.

—¿Me permitiría —Cana puede jurar por sucesos que ella no ha vivido, que es resignación ante su tragedia personal— beber un té en su compañía?

Solo resignación.

* * *

 **No me dio pa' final feliz por el tema del anima, lo siento.**

 **De cualquier manera espero te haya gustado.**

 **Y a quien haya leído. Nos leemos.**


End file.
